Somebody's Somebody
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: Set after the SVU episode "Inheritance," Olivia needs someone to pick up the pieces and reassure her of her ability as a SVU detective. Alex tries to convince her that Olivia is someone's sole reason for living, at the time omitting that Olivia is her's.


_**A/N: Okay, so this is a one shot I wrote a little while ago after re-watching the episode of "Inheritance." The title is based loosely on the song by Christina Aguilera, so feel free to look up the lyrics if you'd like. For once, I decided to keep this from being a song fic, even though it's what I'm used to. I guess I'm hoping this is a stronge enough piece to hold it's own. Anyhow, I really hope you like it. It's Alex and Olivia in all of their glory. I simply saw an opportunity to put them together and executed it. **__**I promise that no infringement is intended. I will update my other story soon. I'm just trying to fine tune it a bit. I'm hoping that this will tide you guys over. So please, enjoy!**_

**Title: Somebody's Somebody**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the SVU universe. Any writing is done purely for recreational purposes. No ill harm is intended.

* * *

Alex smiled softly in congratulations to herself as marched towards the front door of the courthouse, her heels clicking loudly on the granite floor. It had been a long day full of drama, but as she was finally handed the slip of paper, revealing that Darrell Guan had been convicted on all accounts, she decided it was well worth it. Alex knew that she was good at what she did, but even so, she worried that the jury was going to buy into the defense's arguments that Darrell Guan was somehow predestined to be a rapist due to some genetic precursor. The thought that someone would let a rapist off the hook simply because his father was a rapist, disgusted her. Was he not a human being? Did he not have a choice? There was no way in hell she was going to let Darrell get away with his rape and murder simply because Darrell had been a child of rape himself.

Alex checked her watch as she walked quickly into the front doors of the 16th precinct. She was eager to deliver the good news, and knew that Cragen and his detectives would be proud she was able to get the conviction. She smiled to herself as she thought of how hard Olivia and Elliot had worked on this case, seemingly finding a needle in a haystack. She couldn't imagine how hard it had been to pinpoint the murderer. Her briefcase was held tightly in her hand, her knuckles growing white as she walked into the squad room. She looked around quickly, Elliot was at his desk, but Olivia was nowhere to be found. Her eyes glanced over the brunette's tidied desk and the chair behind it. Olivia's coat, which usually was slung over the back, was noticibly absent, telling the blonde all that she needed to know. Her face fell as she realized that Olivia was already gone. Taking a deep breath she walked forwards, perching herself on the edge of Olivia's desk as she waited for Elliot to notice her. Finally, he looked up with a smile.

"Hey," Elliot sat up a little straighter in his chair, leaning back, "You have some good news, I hope?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest, and allowed her to smile.

"I do," Alex, replied, her cerulean blue eyes flashing with pride. "He was convicted on all accounts. I was kind of hoping I could share it with all of you." She paused, running her hand along the edge of Olivia's desk. "So umm…Where's Liv?" Alex swallowed at the not so subtle look that flashed across Elliot's face. Something was wrong. He cleared his throat and ran a hand tiredly over his face before finally speaking.

"Uh," Elliot spoke carefully, "Cragen gave her some time off. As it turns out, this case was particularly difficult for Olivia."

"Oh," Alex couldn't hide her surprise. Olivia had seemed to hide her emotions well, because Alex hadn't picked up on any of the usual signs that she was too personally involved in the case. In face, Olivia had seemed to handle the case well. Alex suddenly wracked her brain for anything she might have missed that would explain the particular effect on Olivia, but could find none. "She seemed to handle it all right." Then she added, "She going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Elliot shook his head, "I mean…I think so." Elliot let out a sigh. "I tried talking to her but she just…shut me out. I tried to get her to drop the case, but she bit my head off." Alex's brow furrowed, knowing it was a bad sign that Olivia had shut her partner out. It was Elliot and Olivia who were the closest, and who told each other everything. At least that was what the rumors said. She figured that something must be horribly wrong if Olivia wouldn't even talk to Elliot.

"What is it exactly that was personal?" Alex asked quickly, cutting him off, "When you say that it hit close to home?" Elliot let out a groan.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he tried to recant, "Just forget I said anything." Alex suddenly stood up, standing taller. She intentionally tried to tower over Elliot as she spoke again.

"Elliot," Alex said evenly, her blue eyes holding his green. She took a deep breath. "You can't say something like that and then not tell me."

"Look," Elliot said, not cowering in the least, "It's really not my place to tell you. If you want to know the answer to that, you'll have to talk to Olivia." Alex nodded, silently wondering if Olivia trusted her enough to tell her what had happened to make this case too much to handle.

"Where is she?" Alex asked softly, her expression cool, calm, and collected. Elliot let out another deep sigh.

"That's a good question," Elliot replied, his voice hoarse, "I tried calling her a few times, but she's not answering."

"Great," Alex whispered sarcastically. Elliot could tell that Alex wanted to help. And he knew the way Olivia felt about the blonde, despite the fact that his partner did everything she could to hide it. Alex watched as he picked up a pen and scribbled something onto a page of his notebook before tearing it off and handing it to Alex.

"That's probably your best chance of finding her," Elliot said casually. Alex looked down at the paper, gratefully. A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth as she looked at Elliot.

"You expect me to be able to read this chicken scratch?" Alex joked, earning her a waded paper to her shoulder. She allowed herself to laugh for a few moments, before becoming serious once again. "Thanks, Elliot," Alex said graciously.

"It's no problem," Elliot replied, standing up. Alex was surprised when he stepped closer, grabbing her wrist. "Look, I know you mean well, but please…be careful with Liv. I care about her and I don't want her to get hurt. Just…tread lightly. She's one of the strongest people I know, but everyone has their own demons. You know what I mean?"

"I promise I'll be careful," Alex reassured him. "I care about Olivia and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt her." There was a pause as Alex swallowed. "I'll talk to you later." Elliot nodded and watched as she walked out of the squadron. With a groan of frustration, Alex realized that it was now raining. She could smell the stale air, drifting up to her nostrils as she stepped outside. It was a heavy rain, the kind that bounced back up from the pavement a little bit before finally settling. She ran for her car, but in heels, it was a slow progression. Finally she reached the car and whipped the door open. She tossed her briefcase into the passenger seat before slipping into the car. With distaste, she realized that during her little stunt she had gotten quite soaked in the process. It wasn't the wetness that bothered her, but more the idea that she might ruin her black leather seats. With a sigh, Alex pushed the key into the ignition and turned it over, hearing as the engine roared to life. A shiver crept up her spine.

The rain itself had been cold since it was already into late October, but Alex was surprised at how much it had affected her. The air itself was crisp. With another shiver, Alex turned on the heat and cranked it up to full blast. She squinted as she looked at the piece of paper Elliot gave her. She reached around for her glasses and slipped them on. With slow movements, Alex plugged in the address to the GPS. She hated that it took so long for the commands to register. Finally, the GPS was ready to go.

She drove slowly through New York City traffic as the rain poured. She had her favorite music playing through her speakers. She sang to the song, rather absentmindedly, which allowed her most prominent thoughts to wander back to the brunette detective periodically. She was a little more than surprised when the GPS told her to turn into the cemetery. She silently wondered if Elliot had made a mistake, and then she began to wonder how she was supposed to find Olivia in such a massive place. She drove around for a good fifteen minutes before she finally spotted one of the precinct's unmarked squad cars. It was still pouring heavily and it was already getting darker out. She peered out through the windows, searching for a familiar silhouette. Finally, Alex found Olivia. She parked behind the squad car and meant to get out of the car, but hesitated with her hand on the handle. She couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on something deeply personal. Her heart ached for Olivia, and she wanted to be able to comfort the woman she loved so much, but feared that what she had to offer would be inadequate.

"Great," Alex muttered aloud, "I'm a lovesick teenager all over again." She sat there, just watching Olivia. She knew that what she was doing was childish, but it was her best chance to study the brunette who was typically so guarded. The expression on Olivia's face, felt like a knife to her own heart. It took Alex another 15 minutes of emotional struggle before she was finally able to get out of the car.

She approached Olivia slowly. Olivia just stood there, her arms wrapped around her middle in a vain attempt to keep the heat in her body. Alex could see Olivia's body tremble slightly and could only imagine how cold Olivia must be. She let out a deep breath, and a cloud of mist showed itself as the warmth was sucked up into the cool, biting air. Alex approached slowly. She winced as she stepped on a stick and it snapped, giving her away. She watched as the muscles in Olivia's shoulders tensed.

"Look Elliot," Olivia said in an annoyed and somewhat hostile tone, "I told you that I don't want to talk about it." Alex swallowed over the dryness of her throat before responding.

"It's not Elliot," Alex announced calmly, "It's me." Alex was not prepared for Olivia to turn around so quickly. Alex's breath hitched in her throat as Olivia's warm chocolate brown eyes locked with hers. It took all of Alex's self restraint not to rush towards the detective to pull her into a tight embrace. Olivia had never looked so beautiful. Olivia's short hair was drenched, her face was flushed with color, and droplets of rain clung to her lashes before falling away. Alex waited for Olivia to say something. When Olivia remained silent, Alex began to question her presence.

"I can go," Alex spoke quickly, "I shouldn't have interrupted. I'm sorry." Alex's expression and concern were genuine. She turned to leave.

"Alex," the blonde's name fell on Olivia's lips, and sucked the air from Alex's lungs. Alex turned around slowly, willing her senses to calm down a bit. But it was nearly impossible. The way she said Alex's name had her melting, longingly for Olivia. "Stay." Alex nodded.

"Elliot said that this case was a bit personal for you," Alex said in a whisper, still feeling as if she might be crossing a line. But she just couldn't leave Olivia to deal with whatever her problems were alone. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Olivia swallowed hard, trying to contain her emotions, but her eyes gave her away. She inclined her head towards her mother's headstone.

"Yeah," Olivia muttered, "I'm fine."

"Liv," Alex breathed, her arms crossing over her chest as she tried to keep in the warmth. She could feel the water, run down her forehead and onto her eyelids. She blinked briefly, trying to keep the water over her eyes. What she didn't realize were the tears already building in her eyes. In a voice, which was slightly broken, she spoke again, "It's okay if you're not, you know? You can tell me." Alex stayed where she was, unable to anticipate what Olivia was going to say next. Only nothing could have prepared her, and it hit her like a slap to the face.

"On my eighth birthday, my mom so kindly informed me during one of her drunken stupors that I shouldn't have been born. That she regretted my existence." Olivia took a deep breath and continued. "She told me that she had been raped." Olivia let out a bitter laugh. "Of course, with me being eight years old, I had no idea what that meant."

"I am so sorry. I can't even imagine how that must have felt," Alex breathed, her heart breaking for the woman in front of her. She could see the pain ripping through Olivia's body, starting in the shoulders, and she wanted desperately to make it all better…to make it go away.

"You know," Olivia spoke, "For a long time, I couldn't understand the way that she looked at me. I mean…I uh…. I couldn't understand what it was I had done wrong." Olivia's voice was deep and heavy with her next words. "I tried everything I could ever think of to make her love me. I wanted to try and redeem myself for what I had supposedly done wrong." Olivia choked back a sob. "It…It took me a while to realize that I had never done anything wrong at all. Of course, now I realize what it is that she saw when she looked at me, and why I could never make it up to her…Because I was nothing more than a constant reminder of what happened." Alex watched with baited breath as Olivia wrung her hands together, tears slipping down her cheeks. "No one should have to do that. No one should have to relive their worst nightmare every day of their life…to have to carry it with them, but she did. I can't even pretend to understand why she had me, and I won't."

"Oh god, Liv," Alex whispered, "I had no idea." Olivia brushed her fingers under her eyes to wipe away the tears that mixed with the rain.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Olivia apologized, "I promise that it wasn't because I didn't trust you. It's just that I didn't know how." Alex swallowed, feeling something profound take over her body. She loved the woman in front of her. She had forced herself to deny those feelings so many times, but the more she learned about Olivia about the kind of person the detective was in spite of her circumstances, the more the brunette took her breath away. "So yeah. This case was personal for me."

"It's okay that you didn't tell me," Alex spoke quietly. "But Liv, you shouldn't be doing this. It's freezing cold and you've been standing out here for almost an hour."

"I just need some time to think," Olivia said rather forcefully, raking a hand through her drenched hair.

"You want to talk about it?" Alex asked finally, walking slowly towards the detective until she was right next to her. She wasn't prepared for Olivia to turn, leaving little space between the two of them. Alex felt her heart begin to beat faster in her chest as she looked into Olivia's eyes. But what she saw made her heart ache. She had never seen Olivia look so lost, or devastated.

"I uh…" Olivia whispered softly, "I think I'd be lying if I didn't admit that it was one of the biggest reasons I became a cop. To join SVU." Olivia let out a self-depreciating laugh that spoke of raw pain and emotion, though Olivia did her best to hide it. "I used to believe it was because I wanted to do something good, you know?"

"But now you're questioning what it is you're doing," Alex said slowly, keeping eye contact as best as she could. "Because of the case."

"God, I don't know," Olivia breathed, her eyes pulling away as she looked to the muddy ground, "i mean…look at my job, Alex. You know what I do. I have to be aggressive…and some days even violent."

"No," Alex shook her head, forcefully, "Don't go there, Olivia. I know where you're headed with this. I know what it is that you're thinking, but you are _nothing_ like Darrell Guan." Olivia ignored Alex's words and continued.

"I keep trying to convince myself that he had a choice," Olivia muttered, "To be a rapist, or not be a rapist. To be violent or not be violent, but if he had this…" Olivia paused as she searched for the right word, "Aggression inside him or violence, then…does he have a choice? Does anyone?"

"Stop right there," Alex's voice was commanding and urgent as she placed her hand under Olivia's chin and forced the detective to look at her, "You don't hurt people, Liv. You protect them. You comfort them." Alex's voice held conviction as she spoke again, "You are proof that people do have a choice."

"Choices," the sob caught in Olivia's throat. "Why did my mom choose to have me when she knew that she was condemning herself for doing so? Why…why am I here? Why did my mom choose to have me, knowing that I would haunt her every day of the rest of her life? My grandparents disowned her for having me, Alex." Olivia choked out. "They wanted her to abort me. I mean…wouldn't it have been better if she had just…" Olivia was forced to stop as Alex put her finger over Olivia's lips.

"Don't say that," Alex begged. "Liv, you're here for a reason. Your mother kept you because in her mind that was the right choice. She may not have been able to love you like she should have, but that doesn't mean that she regretted her choice." Alex's voice broke. "You may not see it, but you make the world a better place. You connect with victims on a level that not many people can. You comfort them. _You give me hope a world that is otherwise cruel and hostile. You, Liv. You and Elliot." _Alex's blue eyes flashed. Olivia closed her eyes and breathed through her nose as Alex pulled her into a hug. Alex held her tight, feeling how wonderful Olivia truly was for the first time. She found herself inhaling Olivia's sweet scent, and relishing in it. She tried to calm herself as she spoke her next words. "You can't go through life thinking this way, Liv. You may not realize it, but you are somebody's somebody." A pause. "To someone you are everything…the reason they get up every morning. You are their soul mate. When you walk into the room you make it hard for them to breath. You give them butterflies. When you look at them you make their heart stop. When you hug them you give them comfort. When you laugh you make their heart melt. You are loved. You have to believe that."

"And if I don't?" Olivia whispered. Olivia felt the coldness creep in as Alex pulled away. Olivia just wanted to curl up in a ball on the ground.

"Liv," Alex's voice was pleading, "Look at me." Olivia's eyes opened, but looked anywhere other than Alex. "Please, Liv!" Olivia's eyes reluctantly found Alex's to find something she had never seen before. Usually Alex was so guarded, so composed that Olivia could never tell what she was thinking. But now, Alex was making an effort to be heard loud and clear. Olivia stood frozen as Alex's hand reached out and tentatively brushed Olivia's cheek. Olivia closed her eyes and savored the touch before opening them again. A shiver ran up her spine as Alex took a step closer. She could feel the warm breath mingle between them as no distance was left. She could feel the warm heat that still remained in Alex's body as the blonde finally closed the distance and pressed her lips to Olivia. For a moment, shock took over and Olivia could only stand there dumbly. But before she knew what was happening, her body responded to the kiss, and she pushed ever so harder against Alex's body, savoring the sensation and warmth. Olivia's mouth opened and with a moan, she accepted Alex's tongue and the warm caress the silken muscle gave her. They warred like this for a long moment before Alex was forced to pull away in an effort to get some air.

"Lex," Olivia panted, their forehead's still brushing.

"Jeez, Liv," Alex replied, her hand's stroking the side of Olivia's face. "You're freezing. Look, we need to get you somewhere warm before you become hypothermic." Olivia let out a low laugh, as her body convulsed in a violent shiver.

"That might be a good idea," Olivia whispered, "Where do you have in mind?" Alex smiled, releasing Olivia to grab her hand.

"How about my place?" Alex suggested, "I have a fireplace and hot tea." Olivia squeezed Alex's hand and followed the blonde back to her black sedan, leaving her flowers to rest at the base of the stone of her mother's grave.

"I'm going to have to follow you," Olivia's teeth chattered, "I can't leave the car here." Alex nodded, climbing into her car. She drove slowly through the streets of New York, trying to discern the appropriate course of action to take next. She had kissed Olivia. And Olivia had seemed happy and comforted. But did Alex dare confess the truth? Could she tell Olivia that she loved her without ruining what they have?

By the time, Olivia made it into Alex's apartment; her body was already shutting down. It frightened Alex to see Olivia shivering so violently and she wondered silently if she should take Olivia to the hospital. Alex set the dead bolt and turned around, surprised when Olivia grabbed her hand. Olivia's usually soft warm hands were unnaturally cold and icy, causing a shiver to shoot up Alex's spine. So long had she imagined what it would feel like to be touched by Olivia. Alex meshed her fingers with Olivia and led her into the warm living room. She sat Olivia down on the couch, and ran into the kitchen to start some tea. In the mean time she slipped off her own jacket, and high heels, allowing her a little more comfort. When she made it back into the living room, Olivia's eyes were closed.

Alex began to panic as she drew near to find Olivia's breathing shallow. Alex brushed her hand over Olivia's cheek to find slight warmth. Alex ran her hands across Olivia's forehead, trying to rouse her.

"Liv," Alex's voice was soft as she knelt down. "Liv, honey. Wake up." Olivia let out a moan and opened her eyes.

"You're eyes are so beautiful, counselor," Olivia breathed. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," Alex smiled. "Come on. We need to get you out of those clothes, and into some dry ones."

"You sound awfully eager to get me out of these clothes, counselor," Olivia joked, her eyes soft and full of expression.

"You have no idea," Alex whispered back. "Liv, please tell me that we're going to be okay because I don't think I could bare it if I ruined…" Olivia smiled, placing a finger over Alex's lips as she stood up on shaky legs. Alex closed her eyes for a long moment, savoring Olivia's close proximity and touch. With careful movements, Alex slid her hands under the shoulders of Olivia's jacket and began to slip the fabric back off of Olivia's shoulders. Olivia let her do it without protest. Alex was surprised as she finally spoke, in a tentative voice.

"We're okay," Olivia reassured her, "I promise." Alex looked relieved as she led Olivia to the bedroom. Olivia watched as Alex wandered over to her dresser and pulled a t-shirt and shorts, and underwear for Olivia to wear to bed. Alex turned around, and her breath caught in her throat. Olivia had already pulled off her top, revealing the expanse of deep olive skin underneath. Alex's hand dropped the clothes as Olivia looked up and met her eyes.

"Liv," Alex's voice quavered as Olivia's hand hovered over the button of her jeans. Olivia blushed and quickly turned around with a muttered apology. Alex's heart began to pound in her chest as she slowly walked towards Olivia. Her body drawing so close to Olivia that Olivia's strong shoulders tensed. Alex wasted no time before touching the older woman, running her hands over those very strong shoulders. Olivia turned around to face her, a hundred questions in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia husked, as she felt Alex's hand on her shoulder.

"You know that you can ask me anything, Liv," Alex replied.

"Am I your somebody?" Olivia said slowly. "Do I make you feel all those things you listed above?"

"Yes," Alex breathed, her body craving Olivia's.

"And you care about me in spite of the fact that I couldn't possibly be more messed up?" Olivia asked simply, "Because if you change your mind, I don't think that I'll be able to…"

"I'm not going to change my mind, Liv," Alex spoke, silencing Olivia. "I don't just care about you. I love you for goodness sakes. And I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to."

"Did you just say…" Olivia was once again cut off by a punctuated kiss. Olivia deepened it and possessively held Alex's hips. Finally Alex pulled away. "I love you?"

"Yes," Alex replied, with a glint of lust in her eyes, "Now are you going to let me get you out of those clothes or are you going to stand here all night." Alex reached out for Olivia's drenched denim jeans, waiting for Olivia to bat her hand away. With little hesitation, Olivia's hand was aiding hers, and Alex was slipping off Olivia's jeans into a heap on the floor.

"You're so warm," Olivia muttered as she pushed into Alex's body, eliciting a moan from the blond. Alex pulled Olivia into her body as Olivia's body let out another violent shiver, Olivia held onto the blonde's shoulders tightly. Alex instinctually, started running her hands up and down Olivia's arms rapidly, using the friction to try and create warmth. She could feel the weight of Olivia against her. Olivia released the blonde shoulders and ran her hands down to Alex's hips. Alex stopped her ministrations and reached down to help Olivia pull Alex's shirt over her head.

"Come on," Alex whispered as she grabbed Olivia's hand, leading her towards the bed, "In bed you go."

"Are you propositioning me, counselor," Olivia asked in a haze, barely awake enough to be aware of what was happening.

"Sadly, no," Alex replied as she helped Olivia beneath the covers, "I'd like you to be conscious and able to consent when I take advantage of you." Olivia fell back onto the bed and Alex pulled up the covers, over the perfectly sculpted body of Olivia Benson. Before letting herself revel in the beauty of the detective for too long, Alex walked over to the wall, and started a fire in the fireplace, luckily it was one of the electric ones, so all she had to do was flip a switch on. Olivia muttered something unintelligible from the bed as she dozed off to sleep. Alex's heart gave a jolt in her chest as she realized the significance of the moment. Olivia was in her bed and it wasn't some sort of fantasy that Alex had dreamed up. It was real. With slow movements, and without ever taking her eyes off of Olivia, Alex unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. She discarded it. The shirt and underwear that she had pulled out for Olivia still lay on the floor, and Alex bent down to pick them up. She set them back onto her dresser and walked slowly over to the other side of the bed. She could feel the heat diffusing from the fireplace and climbed into bed. Olivia was still shivering. Alex, without hesitation scooted right up to Olivia, and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. Alex closed her eyes memorizing the sensations of Olivia's body against her own. Her own body betrayed her arousal as Alex let herself feel all of the sensations she had been fighting for so long. From shoulders, to thighs, they were connected. And Alex could feel every centimeter that bare skin touched bare skin. Happily she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

When Olivia's eyelids flickered open a few hours later, it took her a while to recall where she was. She let out a sleepy yawn and shifted positions. Her arm had fallen asleep at some point. At some point during her shifting, she became of the arm draped possessively over her stomach, and the arm squeezed as if to pull her closer to the solid body behind her. Olivia froze, her heart beginning to thunder in her chest. Every nerve ending her body lit up in a frenzy, acknowledging her growing arousal. Olivia closed her eyes for a long moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Carefully, Olivia shifted and rolled onto her back. She was careful not to wake the sleeping beauty beside her. With a deep breath, Olivia turned to face the blonde. She let her arm caress the blonde's side and Alex moaned appreciatively in her sleep. The noise did more to substantiate the growing wetness between Olivia's legs. Olivia silently berated herself for wanting to take advantage of this situation. With a sigh, she still her movements and closed her eyes for a long moment. The next time she opened them, she gasped, for she was staring back at two very vivid pools of blue.

"I could get used to this," Alex breathed sleepily her hand stroking Olivia's cheek. Olivia could only let out a sleepy moan, before the brunette could gather her thoughts enough to reply.

"Me too." Alex held her breath as Olivia scooted closer, and took her lips in a passionate kiss, that left no doubt in Alex's mind that Olivia felt no differently. "God, you're so beautiful."

"There's no need for flattery, Liv," Alex joked, "You're already kissing me in my bed."

"On the contrary," Olivia argued back with a smug smile, "Flattery will get you everywhere, counselor."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alex replied cheekily before stealing another kiss from Olivia. The brunette let out a guttural moan of need as Alex's hands found the skin low on Olivia's abdomen.

"Alex," Olivia breathed, her eyes conveying her need. Alex's hand stopped just below the fabric of Olivia's boy shorts. "Please," Olivia begged urging Alex's hand further, "Don't stop. Never stop." Alex felt the heat coming from Olivia's core as she dipped her fingers between Olivia's legs. They both knew that it would be a long satisfying night.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
